A Rose's Valentine
by darknessrises19151
Summary: Whiterose Ruby x Weiss Valentines Day fic. Enjoy :)


Never in Ruby's life she had someone she liked. There might have been a few guys she thought were cute, but she never had anyone she could call a crush. Until now.

She would've thought her first crush would be some guy. But never had she thought it would be the same gender. Let alone a member from her team.

 _Weiss Schnee._

When they first met in the front of Beacon Academy, Ruby didn't like her. The same could be said with the heiress. But after their talk, regarding Weiss being the best partner, they began to see eye-to-eye. To Ruby, she never saw her partner more than a best friend.

Until, Weiss and Neptune paired up.

Weiss and Neptune hooked up about two months ago. Ever since then, Ruby and Weiss rarely talked. When they did, the only thing Weiss talked about was her boyfriend. During those conversations, Weiss would have the biggest and dopiest smile plastered on her face.

Ruby wasn't sure herself, but it was either the distance or Weiss' smile that made her fall in love for the heiress. The redhead leaned towards her partner's smile. Weiss looked really beautiful when she would smile as opposed to, what Yang would call "the resting bitch face."

Every time Ruby would catch Weiss smiling, her heart would flutter and her face would turn red like her cape. It certainly made the redhead want to smile too. Weiss' smile was contagious.

If Weiss weren't with Neptune, she would've confessed to the snow-haired girl. Maybe. She wasn't too sure if Weiss swung that way. And that's what scared Ruby the most. If she were to tell heiress how she felt about her, how would Weiss take it? Would she accept Ruby? Would she reject her? What if she does reject her? What would that mean for their friendship? Would Weiss treat Ruby differently?

Unfortunately, the redhead didn't have the answer to these questions. The only way she's going to get answers, is confessing to Weiss. But she can't do that because Weiss and Neptune have a thing together.

* * *

A week passes by and fortunately, for Ruby, Neptune and Weiss broke up. Ruby should've felt bad for Weiss, but in truth Ruby was overjoyed. She thought it was her chance to know if Weiss might be in the same boat as the rest of the team. Meaning everyone is gay. Blake and Yang are together, but no one knows that but the team.

Valentines day was a week from now. Which gave time for the redhead to formulate a plan. Of course, she came up with one a while ago, but it's the decision whether or not it was smart enough to ask her partner out. If she did, it might jeopardize their friendship. They might have to spend the rest of their years in Beacon in awkward silence. Or they might share something beautiful together. She does have a week to think it though.

Today was Valentines Day. Ruby has made her choice. She's going to ask Weiss out.

Ruby decided to make homemade cookies for Weiss. It wasn't your ordinary cookies Ruby was making; it was her mother's legendary chocolate chip cookies. It wasn't exactly the same as her mother's, but her cookies almost matched it. Yang and their father agreed on that.

As Ruby prepared the dough, Blake walked in the kitchen.

"What are you making, Ruby?"

"W-wah!" Ruby screamed in surprise and almost dropped the dough.

"Oh! Hey, Blake!" Ruby greeted gleefully.

"Surprised you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…" Ruby admitted.

Blake was really good at sneaking up on people. Pretty sure she doesn't mean it, but she always catches the redhead by surprise almost every time.

"You're baking cookies?" the raven-haired girl asked looking over Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"For someone special?" Blake walked to the fridge and opened it.

Ruby turns to Blake immediately. "W-W-What m-makes you s-say that, B-Blake?" Ruby replies nervously. A bright red blush appears on the smaller girl's face.

"It's Valentines Day today," the taller girl shrugged as she takes out a can of tuna.

"Y-yes, it's for someone special," Ruby admitted.

Blake faces the shorter girl and smiles, "Awwww, Ruby likes someone."

"P-please don't tell anyone, Blake!" Ruby exclaims as she covers her face.

"Don't worry. I won't," Blake promised as she made her way out of the kitchen but stopped at the doorway and turned back.

"I wish you luck, Ruby. Ice queen is definitely going to love your gift," the taller girl said with a smile and a wink. With that she left the redhead alone to her thoughts.

"B-BLAKE!"

* * *

After baking the cookies and wrapping them up in a small bag, Ruby went off to find her partner.

After an hour of searching for the heiress, Ruby finds her walking towards a building. Ruby chases after her and hugs the corner of the wall.

 _Okay, I can do this. How hard it can be? Blake seemed pretty confident in me. Okay! I'm ready!_

With a huge smile plastered on her face, Ruby turns through the corner and finds something that breaks her heart.

Weiss was standing before a familiar figure.

 _Neptune._

He was holding on to a bouquet of red roses and what looked like a paper of some sort. He was talking to her to what sounded like poetry.

Ruby felt her eyes water up. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible before Weiss or Neptune finds here. She runs off the opposite way. She couldn't bare to watch the person she loved being taken away from her. Weiss gone back to Neptune and just that thought alone broke the redhead's heart to a million pieces.

 _Maybe she's better off with him that me…_

What felt like an eternity, Ruby slowed down to catch her breathe and sat down on the nearest bench. Wiping off most of her tears just to have them emerge again.

She saw Yang and Blake holding hands. Pyrrha's and Jaune's fingers intertwined. Even Velvet and her team leader Coco were exchanging kisses.

Everyone had someone they loved but Ruby.

 _It isn't fair!_

And ran off again. To a place she can be alone. A place where no one could see her cry.

* * *

Ruby spent the remaining day on her bed crying. Sometimes she would be crying. Sometimes she would not. Sometimes she would doze off to sleep just to wake up crying again.

Ruby heard the door open but paid no attention to the newcomer. She remained faced down on her bed, her head resting on her soaked pillow. Her mind kept wandering until the newcomer jumped on her bed.

"Hey…"

 _W-Weiss? Why is she here?_

"I think you dropped something, Ruby…" Weiss said calmly.

"I didn't drop any-" Ruby said as she sat up and turned. What she found made her eyes widened.

Weiss was smiling and held out Ruby's cookies. But Weiss' smile faltered.

"Ruby?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Weiss instantly cupped Ruby's face and wiped her tears away with her skinny thumbs.

Unfazed, Ruby withdrew from Weiss' hands, pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Closing her off from the heiress.

"I-I don't want to talk a-about it."

"Ruby…" Weiss plead.

Tears form in Ruby's eyes again. "Why are you here Weiss…?"

Taken aback, "W-What? W-Why would you say that, Ruby?" Weiss asked gently.

Ruby was a little surprised how Weiss was acting. She thought the other girl would be irritated with her. She expected Weiss to yell something like, 'Why would you say that!' or 'What's wrong with you!'

"I… I saw you with Neptune earlier. He w-was talking to you a-and he had those roses a-and…" Ruby started to break down. "Weiss… I-I w-wanted to a-ask you out, b-but N-N-Neptune beat m-me to you a-and I… I-"

The redhead was cut off by Weiss. To Ruby's surprise the snow-haired girl pulled the girl in a deep and passionate kiss.

 _Weiss is kissing me… Wait, WEISS IS KISSING ME?!_

Weiss withdrew from the kiss, "Ruby… you dunce,"

Weiss was smiling. But this was different from the smile Ruby saw before breaking down in front of her. This smile was the kind of smile Weiss would make when she would talk about Neptune.

Shocked Ruby asked, "But… What about Neptune?"

"I didn't want to get back with him," Weiss admitted.

"But why? You two were prefect for each other. You were even head over heels for him."

"Would you rather have me be with him right now than you?" the white-haired girl asked slightly irritated.

Ruby winced a little, "N-No."

Weiss' smile returned, "That's what I thought," and pulled the redhead into her embrace.

"Now are you going to ask me out?" Weiss asked presenting the small bag of cookies.

"W-wait… How do you know that was my gift?"

"Who else would leave rose peddles around a bag of treats?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"M-me?"

Weiss grinned, "Now are you going to do it or do I have to do it?" the white-haired girl held the treats out.

Ruby grabbed the bag and took a deep breath.

"Weiss… Will you be my Valentine?" Ruby requested holding out the treat with the brightest smile Weiss has ever seen.

"Yes!" Weiss replied returning the smile.

Tears streamed down Ruby's face, "Weiss…" Then she jumped on the heiress, knocking the pair down on her bed, and gave her a passionate kiss. Even though Weiss was a cold and hard person to please, her lips were so soft and so warm.

Ruby withdrew from the kiss to admire her girlfriend.

Weiss cupped Ruby's face and wiped the tears off her face.

"There's the smile I wanted to see," Weiss beamed.

Ruby blushed at the comment.

Weiss gave Ruby a peck on the lips.

"I love you, Ruby," Weiss said smiling.

"I love you and your smile, Weissss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You dolt…" Weiss replied bashfully.

Ruby rested her head on Weiss' chest and sighed with content. She's finally has someone to love like everyone else. Well, not everyone because Neptune lost Weiss. Ruby slightly felt bad for Neptune. But he always has Sun. Ruby giggled at the thought of that. Almost everyone is Beacon is gay.

"What are you laughing at?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ruby replied looking up to her partner.

"Oh yeah, you might have been expecting dinner out, but…"

"No, its okay, Ruby. You must be really tired." Weiss said rubbing Ruby's back.

"Thank you, Weiss… I'll take you out tomorrow though…" the redhead promised, her voice hinting she's falling asleep.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"I would love that…" Ruby snuggled against Weiss.

Weiss held her tightly, "Thank you, Ruby. I love you." Giving a small peck on the redhead's forehead.

"I love you too, Weiss. Goodnight…"

"Goodnight, my rose," Weiss giggled and heard the other girl snort.

With that, the girls fell asleep in each other's embrace knowing that this was the best night of their life.

* * *

A/N: This fic was mainly based off this post/138831767433/some-sketches-of-weiss-smiling-that-i-used-for

Weiss might be slightly OOC but I kind of wanted to make her a little nice. Cause who can NOT be nice when Ruby is crying, right? Anyway, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
